Lucia Aletheia
Human female, born 2 Aut'gin, LY 873, in Triscot, to Putt and Laina. Sister of Alyn, Lance, and West. Wife of Kuris; mother of Luni, Kar, Tor, Matz, and Brit. Lawyer. In 893, at the age of 20, Lucia moved to Kurok, to study under a master named Thomas, who had written a book about the apparent need for a more organized legal system than had ever exited on The Land. While she was apprenticed to him, she fell in love with another one of his students, a Kuroki named Kuris. The two were married in 896. While there had been some call for lawyers over the centuries, it was not seen as a career until 899, when the court system was first established. Until that time, Lucia and Kuris worked as police; but upon the creation of the courts, they were among the first generation of lawyers to take that job on a permanent basis. They had a son named Luminari in 901. In 903, upon the advice of their former master, Kuris and Lucia (and Luminari) moved to Lucia's home village of Triscot, to support her clan, who were in opposition to the Coming of the Order. (It was not generally known at the time that he'd given anyone such advice. In fact, it seems strange, since he himself was officially a supporter of the Coming, or so it seemed. Certainly, he had benefited from the establishment of the court system, which itself was part of the Coming. And in fact, he later became the first Chief Magistrate of the High Court. But Thomas was also known for his belief that a balance was needed to ensure the World Council which was established didn't become corrupt.) Later in 903, at the Battle of Triscot, Lucia and nearly her entire clan (aside from her brother West and her nephew, Darius) were believed to have been killed. In fact, prior to the battle, Lucia and Kuris had helped spread disinformation that her clan's children had been secreted away to various foster families, so that they could not be found by the military, should her clan lose the impending battle. In actuality, the children as well as many of the adults had gone into hiding. It wasn't until 912, shortly before the Chaos War, that the clan came out of hiding. After that war ended, Lucia and Kuris returned to Kurok with their children. (They had three more sons: Karamazov, Toreador, and Mattelius, who had been born in Triscot.) In 915, they had a daughter named Britannia, who was the second of their children to be born in Kurok. Upon their return to Kurok, they learned that Kuris's clan had been using the surname "Aletheia" (pronounced ə'lēth·ē·ə) since 904; Lucia, Kuris, and their children now began using that name, themselves, after years of having called themselves "Lonewander" while in hiding. While Kuris and an old friend founded their own law firm, Lucia remained at home to look after their children. Trivia Lucia's birthday falls on "First Day of School (Autumn Semester)" (see Holidays of the Land). See also *Lonewander clan Category:People